Dance Dance!! / Traffic Jam
Artist Traffic Light ; Single : Dance Dance!! / Traffic Jam ; Released : 2016.11.16 ; Price : ¥2000 tax included (CD+DVD) : ¥1700 tax included (Limited Version Types A, B, C) : ¥1300 tax included (Regular Version) : CD Tracklist :* Regular Version :*# Dance Dance!! :*# Traffic Jam :*# Talkin' Body :* Limited Version Type A - Aoi ver. :*# Dance Dance!! :*# Traffic Jam :*# Talkin' Body :*# Dance Dance!! -Imagawa Aoi Solo ver.- :*# Message from Imagawa Aoi :* Limited Version Type B - Shiroro ver. :*# Dance Dance!! :*# Traffic Jam :*# Talkin' Body :*# Dance Dance!! -Shirose Yuuta Solo ver.- :*# Message from Shirose Yuuta :* Limited Version Type C - Punta ver. :*# Dance Dance!! :*# Traffic Jam :*# Talkin' Body :*# Dance Dance!! -Mizuki Tomoya Solo ver.- :*# Message from Mizuki Tomoya :* Limited Version Type D - Fujita Kakioroshi ver. :*# Dance Dance!! :*# Traffic Jam :*# Talkin' Body :*# Dance Dance!! -off vocal ver.- :*# Traffic Jam -off vocal ver.- DVD Tracklist '''(Type D only) :# Dance Dance!! Music Video :# Traffic Light.'s Debut - The Making Of (トラフィックライト。デビュー密着メイキング) '''Information : This was Traffic Light.'s debut single. It was a double A-side single and released in 5 different versions. Each limited version also included certain extra benefits: :* Type A :** Random Imagawa Aoi Trading Card - 3 types, one of which is autographed (今川碧海トレカ　1枚ランダム封入（全3種　※うち1種直筆サイン入りSPカード）) :** Member colour sleeve case (メンバーカラースリーブケース) :** Original Booklet - Imagawa Aoi ver. (オリジナルブックレット（今川碧海ver.）) :* Type B :** Random Shirose Yuuta Trading Card - 3 types, one of which is autographed (白瀬裕大トレカ　1枚ランダム封入（全3種　※うち1種直筆サイン入りSPカード）) :** Member colour sleeve case (メンバーカラースリーブケース) :** Original Booklet - Shirose Yuuta ver. (オリジナルブックレット（白瀬裕大ver.）) :* Type C :** Random Mizuki Tomoya Trading Card - 3 types, one of which is autographed (水貴智哉 トレカ（全3種）1枚ランダム封入 ※3種のうち1種は直筆サイン入りSPカード) :** Member colour sleeve case (メンバーカラースリーブケース) :** Original Booklet - Mizuki Tomoya ver. (オリジナルブックレット（水貴智哉ver.）) :* Type D :** Short manga by Fujita Kakioroshi called 'Traffic Days.' (とらふぃっくデイズ。) :** Original Recording Booklet (収録オリジナルブックレット) There were also exclusive bonuses that could be received by buying the CD in a certain location: :* Animate shops - Drama CD featuring individual tracks from each member (立体音響シチュエーションCD)https://twitter.com/Tralight_info/status/772070100123815936 Dance Dance!! was used as the ending theme for the TOKYO MX programme 'Minna de Tsukuru Min-chan!', on which the members appeared as guests.https://lineblog.me/musumen/archives/5266730.html The single reached 9th in the Weekly Oricon Charts and sold over 20,000 copies.https://www.oricon.co.jp/prof/682233/products/1196617/1/ Song Information Dance Dance!! * Lyrics * umetora (梅とら) * Music * umetora (梅とら) * Choreography * ? Traffic Jam * Lyrics * TAKESHI * Music * SHIKATA / Harada Shunsuke (原田峻輔) / DAICHI (大智) * Choreography * shoji (s**tkingz) Promotional Events Free Lives and Cheki-kai * 3rd September, Tower Mini Diversity Tokyo Plaza, Tokyo * 22nd September, Asunal Kanayama, Aichi * 2nd October, Morinomiya Q's Mall, Osaka * 8th October, Aeon Mall Hiroshima Gion, Hiroshima * 23rd October, Aeon Mall Uwara Misono, Saitama * 5th November, Lalaport Tachikawa Tachihi, Tokyo * 13th November, Naha Main Place, Okinawa * 15th November, Animate Shinjuku, Tokyo * 16th November, NicoNico HQ, Tokyo * 17th November, Bunka Housou Satellite Plus, Tokyo * 20th November, Venus Fort, Tokyo * 22nd November, Tower Records Shibuya, Tokyo * 24th November, Ario Kawaguchi, Saitama Autograph Sessions * 28th October, HMV & BOOKS HAKATA, Fukuoka * 26th November, SHIBUYA TSUTAYA, Tokyo * 28th November, HMV & BOOKS TOKYO Talk Events * 31st October, Yodobashi Kichioji, Tokyo Handshake Events * 16th September, Animate Kumamoto, Gallery dancedancea.jpg|Dance Dance!! / Traffic Jam Type A dancedanceb.jpg|Dance Dance!! / Traffic Jam Type B dancedancec.jpg|Dance Dance!! / Traffic Jam Type C dancedanced.jpg|Dance Dance!! / Traffic Jam Type D dancedanceregular.jpg|Dance Dance!! / Traffic Jam Regular Version References External Links * YouTube: Dance Dance!! Music Video * YouTube: Traffic Jam Music Video :